User talk:Batking30
Batking30 Talk Archive 1 Batking30 Talk Archive 2 Start The Talk Deviantart Oh yeah, I do. ^w^ It's where I spend most of my time, honestly. XD Do you have one? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello! New Look Hey Batking30 thanks for the new look i am really likeing it so it might be in the new series and thanks for everything! Brandon 10 01:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Pictures Sure you can make season 3 pictures. thanks for your help with the show. Brandon 10 16:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Shockingly Dan Are you going to continue Shcokingly Dan? If you don't reply to this I will delete it. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 21:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) hey need help hello dude, long time no see.......well no talk............I want to know if you could please tell me the name of the two last songs at the end of ben 10 alien swarm.please!! an d if Duncan Crook left maybe is because the same reasons I did...we became to bussy with school and university and job stuff.bye!!!!!!Smallvilleantonio 20:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) of course dude.............Smallvilleantonio 21:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) My view on your stories first let me tell you yo are a wonderful writer, have great imagination and well written episodes. second, you could do a better job with the name or title sof the episodes...........you can....!! personally I love your stories,,,,also I really like Ultimate Alien series but the names they put to the episodes are just too obvious, wich is something your titles dont have.obviousness, so you are more original on your ideas, yet the names could be much better.............the effort you put on writing an episode has to be the same effort you put to it-s titles. also I really like the leads format you created,,, its fun and mysterious as well as very creative,,,they come and thought they have found ben but they realize they doesnt and instead find another lead of ben's status..thats quite intriguing.........................good luck and continue the good work dude..............you could start doing your own stories,,,,,,,of your own heroes!!! I will love to read 100 percent created stories by you that are not based on anything..............when you have one let me know!!!!!!! and see ya............Smallvilleantonio 21:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont consider me an expert in writing and on anything!!!! ok what said are just opinions......Smallvilleantonio 21:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Icon What's your icon supposed to be? It's been distorted (it needs to be a square that can fit the icon box perfectly) and only some black and bits of red and orange are showing. What is it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 12:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Glowing Red I see you have moved Glowing Red over here. Good. When all pages are moved, I will redirect them all to the main page, which now says the wiki is closed. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Vibration Can I use the pic of Vibration for someone in my series? Omernoy121 12:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC)